New Beginnings (Ben 100)
Rook graduates Plumber Training Acedmy, and leaves Ben to fight elsewhere. Ben meets his new partner. Plot Ben and Rook are at the Plumber Graduation place. (Rook): That was the worst story I have ever heard. (Ben): HEY! (Plumber): Rook Blonko. (Rook): That is my cue. (Ben): Break a leg! (Rook): Why would I want to do that? (Ben): It means good luck. (Rook): Oh. Thank you. (Plumber): Rook hurry up, other people are waiting. (Rook): Yes sir. FADE OUT! Ben and Rook are on their way back to the Proto-ship. (Ben): So... now what? (Rook): I am going to drop you off at the Plumber Base of Earth. (Ben): Then what? Rook sighs. (Rook): I am leaving you Ben. (Ben): WHAT? First Gwen, and Kevin, but now you too?!? (Rook): Yes. But thank you Ben. You have helped me train, and now graduate. (Ben): Yea... The Proto-ship lands. (Rook): Here we are. (Ben): Thanks for everything Rook. (Rook): You are welcome for everything. Besides, you should'nt be to sad. I am sure Majester Tennyson will find you a new partner. Ben hops out. (Ben): Yea. (Rook): Goodbye Sir. (Ben): Bye partner. The Proto-ship flys away. Good pausing point if you need to get you're tears out! (Ben): sigh Ben goes to find Grandpa Max. A Mechamorph bumps into Ben. (Ben): HEY! (Mechamorph): Sorry. (Ben): Whatever. Ben catches a glimpse of Grandpa Max. (Ben): Hey! Grandpa! (Max): Oh, hello Ben. (Ben): Hey. So, Rook lef- (Max): I know. I found you a- (Ben): New partner? (Max): Yep. (Ben): Cool. Who is he? Ben looks distressed. (Ben): Or is it a she? (Max): He. Ben relaxes. (Ben): Phew. The Mechamorph walks into the room. (Max): Ben, meet you're new partner, Elektron. (Ben): Hey! It's the guy who bumped into me! (Elektron): Yep. But you shouldn't hold a grudge just because of an accident. (Ben): OK. um, hi. I'm Ben Ten- (Elektron): Yea I know. (Ben): jeez, guy. (Max): Well you two have fun. Grandpa Max walks away. BEEP BEEP BEEP! (Ben): C'mon! Ben and Elektron go up to the surface. (Evil Pyronite): HAHAHAHA! The Pyronite is buring everything. (Ben): HEY um- (Pyronite): Pyro. (Ben): HEY PYRO! STOP BURNING EVERYTHING! (Pyro): Why should I? (Ben, transforming): Cause it's about to get cold! (Big Chill): BIG CHILL! (Pyro): Dangit! A Necrofiggian! Pyro starts to fly away. (Big Chill): Oh no you don't! Elektron grabs onto Big Chil, who takes off after Pyro. (Big Chill): Hey, Elektron! Sense you're a Galvanic Mechamorph, can't you shoot eye lasers, or something? (Elektron, already shooting eye lasers): Yep. Big Chill catches up with Pyro, and freezes him. (Big Chill, timing out): We did it! Well- I did it. (Elektron): Sigh. Pyro melts his ice cage. (Pyro): In you're face Ben 10! (Ben): It's almost 100! (Pyro): Whatever, losers! Pyro flys away. (Elektron): What a jerk. (Ben): Yea. All right, come on new omnitrix! Give me a flying alien! (Ben, transforming): ASTRODACTYL! (Astrodactyl): Hop on my back! (Elektron): Fine. He hops on. (Astrodactyl): Get ready... ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! (Astrodactyl, timing out): Ow, ow, ow! (Elektron): Ow! (Pyro): Hey! Get off me bro! (Ben): Wow. Perfect landing... sort of. Grandpa Max and a few other plumbers run in. (Max): Ben- Oh. Looks like you too got him. (Elektron): Oh yea we did! (Max): I new you too would make a good team. (Elektron): Ha! I mean, yep. Then Plumber Jerry, handcuffs Pyro. (Pyro, muttering): I'll get you Ben Tennyson. THE END! Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Elektron *Max Tennyson *Plumber Jerry *Unamed Plumbers Villains *Pyro Aliens Used *Big Chill *Astrodactyl Category:Episodes Category:Ben 100 Episodes